


Creation

by Fortunaiise



Series: New Game ± [2]
Category: Persona 3, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortunaiise/pseuds/Fortunaiise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Math did not lie. Formulas did not mock. And metal didn't feel the need to abuse him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation

He could read with the best of them. It wasn't obvious, he never made it obvious. His father always got this look in his eyes when he gushed about a book, whether it was school-related or one he had gotten from the library. After a while, his enjoyment faded into disinterest, disinterest into dislike.

 _He remembered hearing his elementary school teacher complain to his surprised middle-school teacher about his 'horrid' father_.

He was good - excellent - at math. But after the first couple of bruises, he came with C's and D's, never noticed how upset his mother got but he definitely noticed how pleased his father was. It wasn't like he wasn't good at it. He was leaps and bounds beyond his classmates, his friends. But it was safe to play stupid. They had it easy. They didn't have to hide one bit of themselves, lucky bastards.

By the time he'd moved to Port Island, he'd grown into a full-blown slacker. Hell yeah he was smart, but what was the point of showing off? It'd get back to his father eventually, so he might as well stick to his routine.

And if he was hiding a book on advanced physics under the table and everyone thought it was porn, that was fine. Nobody had to know.

He fell in love with engines though. Metal and machinery that moved because he  _made_ it move, grins at the thought of having his own car. In his excitement, he talked about things people didn't know he knew, got sidelong glances for it.

But the lead engineer at the garage shop wasn't too bad - was gentle with his words, let him play with engines and build things out of scraps when he came by. And this is his life. He hides himself under goofy smiles and bad jokes and a lot of baseball, waiting for the day someone will tell him that he doesn't have to hide anymore.

And in the back of his mind, a figure would sigh and pray for the day he could finally let himself be bright as the stars above him.


End file.
